Counting Stars
by ForgottenWhispersxo
Summary: [Sailor Moon AU / NaLu One-Shot] After completing a near impossible mission, an injured Sailor Scout makes her way through the darkened streets of Fiore. When the young woman collapses on a small rooftop, the masked figure known as Salamander is inclined to help her – even at the cost of his identity. [Cover Art by pookelucy]


**Series:** Fairy Tail, AU [Sailor Moon].  
><strong>Type:<strong> One-Shot, Completed.  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance, Fantasy.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> NaLu.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+

**Art: **pookelucy.  
><strong>Fic: <strong>forgottenwhispersxo.

After completing a near impossible mission, an injured Sailor Scout makes her way through the darkened streets of Fiore. When the young woman collapses on a small rooftop, the masked figure known as Salamander is inclined to help her – even at the cost of his identity.

_{ Sooo, this is a collab I did with __**pookelucy**__on tumblr. She drew a beautiful little drawing after we raved about Sailor Moon. Ha. I think Lucy makes a beautiful Sailor Scout. Anyway, enjoy! If you like the fic please go give her some love, she inspired this after all. If you want to see the drawing feel free to message me and I'll send you the link for it. }_

* * *

><p><strong>COUNTING STARS<strong>

* * *

><p>A magnificent glow tore through the streets, dispersing the shadows and reigning light over the land. The candescence of such power rivalled even the glow of the moon, stars scattered throughout the sky growing dim against the black canvas of night. From his perch on a nearby rooftop, the masked figure known as Salamander never once took his eyes off the source of this light. Standing in the middle of the plaza was none other than Sailor Caelestis herself, the immense glow nothing more than an illusion cast by one of her spirits. It was enough, however, to drive the darkness back.<p>

The rumours about her existence continued to spread to this day, she existed within the kingdom of Fiore as a celebrity, a heroine. Sailor Caeslestis, the Angel from heaven, bringer of hope, guardian of the spirits; her reputation certainly preceded her. Many had tried and failed to guess her true identity, most spent their days buying merchandise and other forms of goodies, as if the woman in question would _appreciate _such a thing. Who she was or how she came into such divine power, even Salamander didn't know. But his task was to simply watch her, to observe and to protect her. Those were his orders from Igneel.

Her screams rang out through the open area, monsters crawling from every crevice of darkness, threatening to overthrow their enemy. Normally he'd intervene at some point during the fight, assist in her victory only to be reprimanded for getting in her way. Today, however, today his objective was to simply watch. To interfere in such a battle would be unforgivable. This was her fight.

"That stance… what is she doing?"

Leaning over the edge of the building, Salamander peered down to where the young Sailor Scout stood with her wand held out before her. He'd seen this stance before – the user had _died _after casting such an impossible spell. Was she truly that careless? Blonde hair whipped back from her face, tendrils of light fluttering around her form, distorting the space around her. He could see it clearly, the way her countenance conveyed nothing but composure, she was _willing _to die for the people in this town. To prove her strength.

"She's really going to cast it… the ultimate magic of the stars!"

The entire plaza ignited with power, such energy driving back her foes, it was incredible. From where he stood Salamander could hear her whispering incantations, her voice travelled with the wind, light and gentle. And then with unwavering strength, she called out those final words -

"Urana Metria!"

Extending one arm, overpowered by the light, Salamander forced his eyes to a close. He'd never witnessed this kind of power before, especially from her. She'd always fumbled around in battle, yelling and screaming, only to strike lucky in the end.

But this—

Lowering his hand, Salamander risked a glance below, alarmed to see the quirky blonde still breathing. She'd dropped into a crouching position, noticeably wheezing in her place. The monsters had vanished, banished to the realm of darkness once again. But for how long? To his surprise, the young woman stood from her place, staggering off into the neighbouring ally way. Normally he'd insist on leaving her be but, this time, her life truly was in danger. Splatters of blood washed over the concrete where she'd been standing, a thin trail forming behind her.

If he didn't help her, Sailor Cealestis would surely be no more.

* * *

><p>Approaching the ally-way with caution, Salamander kept to the shadows, dark eyes flitting about in search of the injured girl. She'd proven to be a stubborn young woman, even after months had passed. Something inside of Salamander kept his focus on her at all times, he couldn't describe it, but at this moment in time he was <em>concerned <em>for her health. This extended beyond his mission now. He wanted to help her of his own free will.

The blood came to a stop near a small fire escape, the young man heaving a sigh.

"She decided to climb this with her injuries? She really is weird."

Making his ascent, Salamander kept watch for anything suspicious. When an injured Salior Scout bled out into the streets, the shadows could become more than patches of darkness. They'd manifest the hatred of those who walk among them, transforming darkness into a weapon.

He had to find her.

At the end of the rooftop the young woman found herself coming to a sudden halt, the pain tearing through her limbs forcing her to her knees. It took Salamander but a moment to spot her, making his way to her side in that next instant. By the time he'd dropped to inspect her wound she'd already fallen unconscious, the wand in her hand slipping free of her fingers, falling with a clatter to the flattened surface of the roof. Knowing it wouldn't go anywhere, Salamander flipped the blonde onto her back, leaning down to inspect her breathing.

Pressing his index finger to her neck he memorised the pattern of her pulse perfectly, listening for quiet breaths. Peering through his mask, Salamander traced one set of fingers along her cheek, relieved to feel warmth grace his fingertips. She might be stubborn, but her beauty knew no bounds. Her skin was soft and light, a warm shade of pink settled into her cheeks. With her eyes closed it was easy to tell how long her lashes were, they framed her eyes beautifully, curled to perfection.

With one arm he lifted her into a sitting position, knowing full well they couldn't stay put for too long. He'd give her a moment, just long enough to regain consciousness, and then he'd take her somewhere safe. After all, it was his job to protect her.

"You're quite a nuisance, aren't you? I'll never figure out why my Old Man is so fascinated with you. Maybe he thinks you're cute."

"I am cute…"

Startled by the sound of her voice, the blonde slipped free of his arm, her back hitting the ground rather forcefully. She released a groan, eyes snapping open to inspect his face.

"Sorry! You scared me!"

"I scared you? You're the one leaning over an unconscious woman, pervert."

He shook his head, already humiliated by their current predicament.

"Oh yeah? Well maybe you shouldn't over exert yourself and—"

From beneath her uniform, a long silver pendant crashed against her chest, catching the light of the moon. His hand reached out to grab it immediately, lifting it to inspect the crest. It was the crest of the neighbouring Kingdom, a Kingdom nobody dare enter.

"Hey! Don't touch that! It was a gift from someone I really care about!"

Their eyes met, a moment of silence passing over them.

"I know," he whispered, "You're Lucy Heartfilia, aren't you?"

She staggered back immediately, grabbing her wand before climbing to her feet despite better judgement. Adopting a defensive stance, Lucy grasped onto the pendant with her free hand, as though drawing strength from the person who'd given it to her.

"What do you mean _you know_?! How do you know my name? This isn't funny! My life is in danger because of you!"

"Lucy…"

"Stop calling me that! I'm not—"

In the next instant Salamander's mask had fallen to the ground, exposing his entire face to the panicked woman. Her weapon dropped from her hand once again, tears brimming in the corners of her eyes. It didn't take long for them to spill onto her cheeks, nothing short of distress painting her features.

"H-hey! Don't cry! I didn't mean to make you cry! Lucy I'm—"

He was interrupted by the force of her chest hitting his own. Her arms wound so tightly around him she almost choked the life right out of him. He said nothing as he returned the embrace, both hands shifting around her back.

_How long had it been since he'd held her like this?_

"Why didn't you tell me?! You just left without a word! My Father said you'd returned to your Kingdom! But crossing the border is dangerous, I thought I'd never see you again! This stupid necklace was the only thing I had left!"

"I didn't know," he confessed, "I didn't know the person I've been following all this time was you."

She glanced up to him, hazel eyes melting beneath his own. Like pools of chocolate they drew him in, tempting, beautiful. How could he remain so oblivious for so long? Looking at her now it was obvious who she was.

"You've been with me all this time! All this time!"

Slamming her fist against his chest, she continued to sob, the tears falling faster with each, shaky breath she took. When finally she seemed to calm down, Natsu cupped her face in his hands, brushing her tears away with his thumbs.

"It'll be alright, Lucy. I won't leave you again. I'll continue to fight by your side."

He pressed his lips against hers, months of separation spreading heat throughout their forms. Her arms dropped to her sides, a sense of euphoria welcomed by the emotional pair.

"To think… all this time… that annoying Salamander was you."

He laughed, combing his fingers through her hair.

"And that obnoxious Sailor Scout was you. Your confidence precedes you, Princess. Now let's get you back to the Heartfilia Manor, I'll be speaking with your Father. I think it's time our Kingdoms merged, don't you?"

Her cheeks flushed. Before she could hit him again, Natsu seized her form, lifting her against his chest bridal style. She threw both arms into the air, letting out sounds not quite suitable for a Princess. He knelt to grab her wand before stepping towards the edge of the rooftop.

"I refuse your proposal! Absolutely! You have to get down on one knee! What kind of Prince are you, anyway? Hey! Put me down! I can walk on my own! Nat—suuu!"

Her screams soared across the land, uniting with the stars above.

As the months passed by, Sailor Cealestis continued vanquishing evil, but the rumours no longer spoke of a young woman and her spirits. No, the citizens of Fiore spoke fondly of the Princess of their kingdom, and how her undying love for Natsu Dragneel gave birth to countless opportunities. From that day forward, the two kingdoms ruled together, no longer counting death and monsters – but stepping forward into the light, counting nothing but stars.


End file.
